


ʋҽɾαƈισυʂ ʋιƈҽʂ

by Succulent_Senpai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cliffhangers, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Horror, Inspired by Youtube, Monsters, Mystery, Plot Twists, Spirits, Suspense, Two Sentence Horror Prompts, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succulent_Senpai/pseuds/Succulent_Senpai
Summary: Veracious Vices is an anthology of horror stories, involving the Hetalia cast, that has an overall plot revealed slowly as the stories continue. There may be mentions of blood, violence, or graphic depictions of grotesque imagery. Reader discretion is advised.





	1. Hey

> **Based on a two sentence horror story I found on Google Images.**

Something was wrong. He didn't know what it was but he just knew that something was wrong. Alfred didn't know when he started feeling this way, but he wasn't sure that really mattered anymore. What dwelled on his mind was how to get the feeling to go away. He tried walking into stores, lingering and window-shopping for a while. But the moment he walked back out again, he could feel that uneasy feeling creep back up his spine.

The more he walked, the more he was sure of it; something was following him. That had to be it, right? Something just out of eyesight was lingering and following him around. He didn't know what it was, or who it was, but there was no mistaking it.

Sighing and muttering under his breath, he wondered where to go. If he went home, there was no doubt in his mind that it would follow him there, too. He might have a better chance of defending himself there but that wasn't guaranteed.

Then again, what if it left when he finally went home? Maybe it was just stalking him, gathering information. While that wasn't ideal, that meant he wasn't going to die. At least, not tonight. Once it left him, he could always ask for help then or figure something else out in that time.

But what if it didn't leave?

Groaning softly, he silently scolded himself for not deciding on what to do. For now, he should just head home, right? Whoever was stupid enough to follow him was sure to find that he wasn't as easy a target as they might have thought. He was stronger than most people thought.

* * *

The cool air was abruptly cut away as the warmth from inside his home struck him in the face. Letting out a relieved sigh, he quickly shut the door behind him and locked it tightly. He had noticed it before he even got to his apartment building, but that strange feeling had eventually left him. He wasn't sure exactly when it happened, but he was so glad that it was gone now.

Relaxing a little more as he stepped further into his home, he stopped by the kitchen and grabbed himself a glass of water. While the chill of the water soothed his throat, it sent a quick chill up his spine. He just came in from the freezing cold, the last thing he probably needed was cold water. But he was thirsty and he knew he hadn't bought anything else to drink. Besides, if he did, it would all be in the fridge.

Stretching and yawning, he slowly made his way towards the staircase. It was late and he was so exhausted from the events of the day. Otherwise, he would most definitely take a quick shower before hopping into bed. 

Instead, he stumbled into his bedroom and began to tear off his outside clothing. He didn't bother turning on any of the lights. What was the point? He would just have to turn them all off again tomorrow morning. Sighing, he stripped down to his plaid green and black boxers and tossed on a white tee. Then, he stumbled over to his bed and flopped down onto it.

It creaked softly under his weight and continued to groan as he turned over and got more comfortable. Once he was in a good enough position, he tucked his arms underneath his head and hummed contently.

If it wasn't for the fact that he was still slightly on edge from his walk home and the fact that he was still mostly awake, he might've thought the gentle gasp behind him was just his imagination playing tricks on him. His eyes opened wide as he heard someone quietly breathing softly behind him.

"Hey." They whispered.


	2. Shadow

> **Loosely inspired by this horror short by Paul Houston -[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ck1NO9MyQsM&t=131s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ck1NO9MyQsM&t=131s)**

He stared at the photo in his hands for a long moment, his brows knitting tightly on his forehead. He had been staring at this photo for over an hour now but he still couldn't figure it out. Logic dictated that his initial thought was right but there was something in the back of his mind that warned him he was wrong. Smiling seemingly without a care in the world, his carbon copy stared back at him from the clearly printed picture in his hands. However, he wasn't worried about a screw-up with his hair or about how his glasses were slightly tilted to the left.

He was worried about the shadow behind him.

Anyone would initially think that was simply his shadow in the background. But upon further inspection, they'd notice just how tall that shadow was. They'd notice how much slender it is, how it's head shape was entirely wrong and how it looked as though the shadow had no hair at all on it's head. It was entirely wrong.

Casting the photo down onto the table in front of him, Matthew huffed softly and shook his head. He was letting Alfred's stupid comics and movies get to him. It was just a blurry render of his own shadow. It was just odd looking because of perspective and stuff. There was nothing wrong with it at all. It was all in his head.

Matthew peeked over to his right when he heard his phone go off, quietly chiming next to him. Picking it up, he glanced over the notification and hummed softly. He couldn't believe people still used Snapchat anymore. But then again, he was one of those people, wasn't he?

Sitting back, he popped open the app and click on the message he was sent. Chuckling softly, Matthew rolled his eyes at how childish his brother was. The picture was complete darkness, with only the words 'are you up' on the center of the screen.

Truth be told, he shouldn't be. It was late and he should have been in bed a while ago, but other things had distracted him for quite a while. Glancing over at the discarded photo on the table, Matthew got an idea.

Posing carefully on the couch, he smiled and snapped a picture of his bust. Without giving it much thought, he applied the text 'yep. just chillin' and sent the message. Knowing his brother, he would take forever and a day to respond again. That was the kind of texter that Alfred was.

In the meantime, Matthew decided to clean things up before bed. He scooped the picture off the table and stood up, heading over to the kitchen where some unwashed dishes remained. By the time he made it to the sink and rolled up his sleeves, his phone had gone off once more.

_That was faster than I thought._ Matthew plucked his phone from his pocket, where he shoved it when he stood up, and tapped repeatedly until he opened the chat again.

At first, Matthew was confused, staring at the phone as though he just witnessed some sort of optical illusion. He read and reread the message again and again. But he wasn't mistaken. His brother asked exactly what Matthew thought he had asked.

_"What's with the weird shadow behind you?"_

Matthew checked the photo that he sent Alfred with a quickness, his eyes widening as the photo loaded up on the screen. Sure enough, the same shadow was lingering behind the couch, towering over Matthew like some sort of nightmarish demon. 

But that wasn't nearly as frightening as the shadow he swore he saw move out of the corner of his eye.


	3. I Heard It Too

> **Based on the two sentence horror story - I Heard It Too**

She couldn't help but groan internally as she made her way downstairs. Such a large and luxurious building could always feel so overwhelming sometimes, but tonight she just felt completely uneasy. The dark corridors and silent rooms put her on edge and she wasn't even sure why. Tonight seemed to be one of those nights. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she made her way towards the kitchen. When she was halfway down the stairs, she had forgotten the reason that she got up in the first place but now that she was down here, she supposed a glass of water couldn't hurt to calm her nerves.

Flicking the lights in the kitchen on, she hummed softly and retrieved a glass cup from the kitchen. Then, she pushed the cold water handle up and watched as the crystal clear water began to flow. As she placed her cup underneath the water, she heard a gentle knocking sound upstairs. She turned her head quickly, moving to shut the tap off just as quick.

But she didn't hear the sound again.

_How strange. I suppose Roderich must be awake now._ Elizabeta let out a small huff and slowly sipped her water. It definitely helped to calm her nerves. As she lowered the cup and began to place it on the counter, she heard another quiet knocking sound. This time it was closer to where the top of the stairs were. From where Elizabeta stood, she couldn't see the very top of the stairs. They were winding stairs, after all.

But she could see a shadow there.

"Roderich?"

"Elizabeta, come up here for a moment."

It was strange, she knew, that he would be up so late at night. If he was ever up this late, he was working and he never liked to be bothered when he was working. Taking a few steps towards the kitchen door, she tried to peek over and catch a glimpse of the top of the stairs. Maybe she was just crazy and her emotions were getting the better of her, but something didn't feel right.

"Elizabeta. Come up here. Hurry up."

That stopped her in her tracks. Now she knew something was wrong. Roderich was always the type to say things like 'please' and 'would you mind' or some such. He was very polite, unless he was speaking to Gilbert, usually. For him to speak to her like this was unusual and she knew better than to blindly trust a faceless voice.

Stepping closer to the broom closet nearest the kitchen, she quietly tried to pry the door open. At the very least, if there was some sort of intruder mimicking Roderich's voice, she would need a weapon to defend herself. But as she slowly pulled open the closet door, she found something quite odd in front of her.

Roderich stared at her with wide eyes and placed a finger to his lips. "Don't go up there. I heard it too."


	4. Chapter 4

> **Based on the two sentence horror story - Humans Can Lick Too**

He grumbled under his breath quietly as he strode down the dark hallway, hand reaching up to rub his tired face. "What's the matter, Blackie? Why are you running around so late at night?" Having three dogs could sometimes be a hassle, but when the evening rolled around, his boys were usually so well-behaved. Which is why Ludwig was confused when Blackie began to pace restlessly and huff in annoyance at seemingly nothing in particular. 

He stopped at the end of the hall, where Blackie dutifully stood by the stairs. Blackie growled low under his breath and glared into the darkness but there was nothing there at all. Ludwig crouched down beside his dog and gently pet him behind the ears. That always calmed Blackie down when he was uneasy or agitated. "Easy, boy. There's nothing there." Ludwig looked off towards the bottom of the stairs, noting how he had forgotten a few beer bottles on the table. He would have to remember to clean that up in the morning.

Jolting by a suddenly loud bark from Blackie, Ludwig groaned and rubbed his face again. "How about you come lay with me, ja? If we're all together then we'll be safe. Come on, come with me."

It took a few tries but eventually, Blackie began to follow Ludwig. But even still, his agitation and unease never seemed to fully go away.

Ludwig shut and locked his bedroom door, looking back at the three dogs that sat around his room. Part of him wanted to tell Aster to get off the bed but he decided that tonight would be an exception. All three of his dogs seemed to be a little uneasy, Blackie being the most uneasy. Ludwig didn't understand it but he was too tired to really think about it much.

"Scoot over." Ludwig muttered as he crawled into bed next to Aster. Once he was laying down comfortably, it wasn't long until he began to doze off.

However, something woke him up after what seemed like only a few moments.

Ludwig groaned and his hand twitched. During his sleep, it must have slipped off the bed and hung limply over the side of the bed. His dogs were playful and silly dogs. So it was no real surprise to him when he felt one of them licking the back of his hand. Muttering quietly, Ludwig wasted no time in falling back asleep.

But again, he woke up to one of his dogs licking him, this time further up his arm. Pulling his arm away, Ludwig turned over onto his side and grumbled. "Enough. Sleep, boys."

When it happened a third time, Ludwig was at his wits end. He worked all day and most of the night. His dogs needed to understand that his rest was as important as his work. Slowly opening his eyes, Ludwig debated on how exactly to scold his dogs. But something else caught his eye as his vision began to focus more.

Didn't he... Lock the door?

Ludwig tensed as he felt something wet slide up the back of his neck. Then, in a breathy voice, he heard someone whisper to him. "Humans can lick, too."


	5. Chapter 5

> **Based on the two sentence horror story - I Can't Sleep**

Lately, he was finding it harder and harder to rest easy. Nightmares plagued his mind, but not just as he tried to sleep. Sometimes, he found himself shaken to his very core during the daytime. Unable to step foot outside that day, unable to enter his own bedroom, unable to look at himself in the mirror - there were days he just couldn't muster up the courage to do anything. He considered calling up some of his friends, asking them for advice, but for some reason he never did.

Maybe today was the day he changed his mind. Maybe today was the day that he finally put an end to these horrific nightmares. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed his phone from the nightstand and speed-dialed the one person he knew might be able to help him, at least for a while. It was late, but Francis had a feeling the old man was still up and hurriedly working on whatever paperwork was incomplete from their last meeting. It wasn't that long ago, either.

The phone rang once.

Then twice.

Then three times, before...

_"Hello? Frog? What do you want from me?"_

Francis let out a sigh of relief when he heard his friend's voice on the other end. "I apologize for calling you so late, mon ami. But I was wondering if you were available to talk for a while."

_"You want to talk?"_

"Oui. Are you available?" Francis listened as his friend sighed, muttering something incoherent under his breath. "Arthur-?"

_"Actually, Francis, I'm going to have to call you back tomorrow. I've got something important to take care of right now."_

Francis knew that Arthur didn't mean that in the way that it sounded, but Francis couldn't help but feel hurt nonetheless. Still, he smiled and hummed softly. "Of course, I'll let you return to your work then. I'm sorry for the intrusion." Francis didn't wait for a goodbye or any sort of confirmation at all. He hung up and placed his phone on the nightstand.

The night was so quiet but it was hardly peaceful. Looking around his darkened room, Francis felt a chill run up his spine. He swore he saw shadows where there were none, or he heard voices or sounds when there was nothing but silence. shaking his head, Francis stood and tried to brush the uneasy feeling from his bones.

He was just on edge after a few particularly trying days. With a good night's rest, he would be fine. At least, that's what he kept telling himself all week long. He just hoped tonight was the night that it worked. Pulling the covers back from the bed, Francis slowly climbed in and got comfortable. The bed was cold and he felt so alone in such a big bed by himself.

It had been so long since he had someone by his side.

Closing his eyes, Francis tried to push those thoughts from his head. It had been so long. Yet even now, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Why was that so? Why was love such a strange and confusing thing? Why was it so torturous?

"What's the matter? Why can't you sleep?"

Francis tensed, his entire body running cold as he felt a hand caress his chest. It slid down until it found his hand, resting on his stomach, and entwined their fingers with his. He shivered, his heart beating faster as he felt her cool breath on his cheek.

"Francis."

Unable to take it anymore, he jolted upwards, flailing slightly as he tried to get their hands off of him. But instead of some woman appearing next to him, something far more horrifying laid before him. 

Francis looked down at the dirty, torn and worn dress in his lap. His hands were covered in dirt and his nails were coated in dry blood as he lifted the once beautiful dress his beloved had been buried in.


	6. Monster

> **Based on the two sentence horror story - Monster On The Bed**

To say that the night had been weird was quite the understatement. It all started with that uneasy feeling, creeping up his back like a million tiny spiders. Now, he felt restless and on edge, as though something bad was about to happen. He knew better than to ignore these types of feelings, but he also had to be mindful that he wasn't alone.

Looking back, Arthur spotted the smaller nation lurking in the doorway. They rubbed their eyes and grumbled under their breath, staring at the taller blond with a look of annoyance. "Was that Francis?"

"It was, love. But pay it no mind. It's time for you to go to bed. It's long past your bedtime." Arthur hummed and strode over to his younger companion. Nudging them gently, he led them towards the guest bedroom. As they walked down the dark hallway, Arthur kept his eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary. He only had a single mirror at the end of the hall, but only he was tall enough to appear in it from where they stood.

"You don't have to follow me to my room, you know."

"Yes, I do. I know you, Peter, you'll wind up staying up all night long. You're to return home tomorrow so I can't have you wasting your night with tomfoolery." Arthur scoffed and opened the bedroom door for Peter, who groaned and slowly shuffled into the room. He already had his pajamas on and he was clearly a little tired. But for some reason, he didn't seem to want to go to bed. Arthur couldn't help but smile and shake his head as Peter climbed into bed. _Children are like that, I suppose._

Arthur pulled the covers over Peter's body, making sure to tuck the blankets in tightly around him. "There we are. Now get some sleep, yes? I'll see you in the morning, love." Ruffling Peter's hair, Arthur had begun to turn away from the boy. 

But something latched onto his wrist tightly.

Spinning around, Arthur looked down at Peter, who grabbed his wrist as though his life depended on it. He had a look of fear in his eyes and Arthur felt that same uneasy chill course through his body. "Wait. can you check under my bed for monsters?"

For a moment, Arthur wasn't sure that he was hearing Peter right. It was certainly out of character for the boy to ask such a thing. But with the way tonight was going, Arthur wasn't entirely surprised. Did he feel it, too?

"Of course, love." Arthur muttered, letting Peter retract his hand. Arthur hadn't even heard him move his arm from under the covers.

Clearing his throat, Arthur slowly crouched beside Peter's bedside. He slowly leaned over and placed his hand on the edge of the bed. For a moment, all he saw was complete darkness underneath the bed. Then, curled up at the very edge of the bed by the wall, Arthur saw him.

He looked to Arthur with a tear stained face as his body trembled in the dark. His hands barely covered his mouth to stifle his sobs. "A-Arthur... There's a monster... On my bed."


	7. Don't Move

> **Heavily inspired by Don't Move by Blood Cuts -[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f9jd6lyGvMI&t=639s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f9jd6lyGvMI&t=639s)**

His body ached and his head was pounding. But despite that, he held his breath. Wide eyes stared at the wall in absolute terror, observing every tiny detail on the plain white wall. Unlike a few moments ago, it looked entirely normal. There wasn't a speck or shadow anywhere on the wall. Yet he swore just moments ago that he saw something there. Something that would give him nightmares for years to come.

"Where is it?" A tiny voice whispered to him from across the room. He tensed, his eyes slowly sliding to the left. But he didn't move his head at all. Still, he could make out the form to his left, for the most part. His twin brother stared at him with a similar expression though his entire body shook to it's very core.

"I don't know." He responded as calmly as he could. Looking away, Lovino tried to spot the creature somewhere in the shadows. But he couldn't see anything at all. The lights had all gone out and only the lights from their phones remained. Luckily for them, the monster didn't seem to care much for the phones on the floor. It only seemed to care about moving objects. 

This gave Lovino an idea.

Looking down at the remote by his feet, he took a slow, deep breath. "Lovino, no." His brother must have caught on to his idea as he looked towards the TV. He looked over at his brother and tried to smile, giving a small nod. "No, no, don't move!" His brother whisper-yelled towards him, doing all that he could not to move from his spot.

But Lovino had already made up his mind. "If this goes south, Feliciano... Run. Run and don't you dare look back. Do you understand me?"

"Lovino, I can't-"

"You can and you will." He huffed, taking one last look around the room. The part of it he could see at least. He didn't hear anything at all and he couldn't see anything, either. All he could do now was hope that it was gone, at least for the moment. Looking down again, Lovino made sure to move as absolutely slowly as possible. It took a few moments but he finally managed to crouch low enough to grab the remote.

That's when he heard it. It was a gentle hiss at first. But then it grew and bubble into a low growl of some sort. Lovino felt his blood run cold and he tensed, hurriedly glancing over at his brother. Tears streaked down his brother's face and he trembled like a leaf. But he didn't move otherwise and neither did Lovino. They remained frozen in place, even as a dark shadow quickly swept through the room.

Lovino managed to track it for a moment. It disappeared out of his sight before he could see exactly where it went but he knew which direction it was going. Gritting his teeth, Lovino gripped the remote tightly in his hands.

"L-Lovino." His brother whispered, suddenly stiller than he ever was before. Lovino's eyes widened as he finally spotted the dark creature, lurking just behind his brother. It growled and clicked softly in Feliciano's ear as some sort of mangled hand rose up to graze Feliciano's cheek. Amazingly, Feliciano didn't flinch or pull away. He stood perfectly still, his breath coming out quick and short.

"Don't move." Lovino whispered, glancing towards the television. Moving his fingers slowly and carefully, he pressed down on the volume button. A green bar appeared on the black screen near the bottom. Lovino pressed the volume until it could no longer go up any higher. With the volume all the way up, he hoped the creature wouldn't be able to hear them moving.

"Lovino, please." Feliciano begged quietly, standing stiff as the creature growled louder. It opened it's mouth, which covered most of it's head. The teeth were jagged and strangely human looking. At least, most of them were. But they were all yellowed and bloody. "Lovino!" Feliciano screamed as the creature suddenly jerked.

Just as Feliciano flinched from the monster, the TV suddenly flipped to a channel and cartoons began to blast on the screen. Animated figures ran across the screen, lights flashed and scenery changed constantly. There was a surplus of movement and it seemed to catch the creature's attention. It screeched and moved towards the TV in a sort of herky-jerky fashion, clicking and hissing all the way. As it settled in front of the TV, it's head twitching as it processed all the movement, Lovino figured now was as good a time as any.

"Feliciano, fucking run!" He jumped up from where he sat crouched, lurching towards his brother. As he grabbed his brother's wrist, he pulled Feliciano along towards the front door. Once they reached the front door, Lovino let go of his brother and tried to get the door open. But it wouldn't budge. The door rattled and the knob twisted. But the door wouldn't open, no matter how hard he tugged and pulled on it.

"Fuck, Feli, give me something to-"

As Lovino turned around, he was met with total darkness. The silence was deafening and Lovino felt an uneasy shiver run up his spine. _When did the TV stop?_

As he heard a low clicking in his ear, Lovino noticed a narrow blood trail about a foot in front of him.


End file.
